<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>press f for anarchy by Blahzor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412518">press f for anarchy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahzor/pseuds/Blahzor'>Blahzor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahzor/pseuds/Blahzor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Golden Deer get their own phones and start a group chat. Claude uses this to his advantage.<br/> </p><p>or: same Garreg Mach, same timeline, new data plan.</p><p>~<br/>day 2 of claudeleth week: modern/school</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there are already so many amazing text fics but i rly wanted to join in OTL<br/>(the messaging format and claude/hilda's lingo was so much fun lmao)</p><p>written for day 2 of claudeleth week 2020: modern/school</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> { Claude has started a new group conversation. Say hi! } </b>
</p><p><br/><strong>Claude:</strong> wait so im leader of this chat correct</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> yup thats u</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> i knew it</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> guess its time</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> @ everyone KNEEL BEFORE CLAUDE</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Petition to have anyone else be the leader?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> :(</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Please type F if you wish for anarchy.</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> F</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> wtf</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> the whole point of this was for communication puepoaes only</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> Yeah!! Like wat theyre gonna b serving for dinner :)))</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> yeah ok, thanks puepoae</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> that was a TYPO &gt;:(</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> i think it’s the same as yesterday, raphael…</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Yea it is. Im in the dining hall right now.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> who else is there?</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Pretty much just me.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> youre single right lorenz? go give her some company</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> LOL</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> How do I kick someone out of being a leader?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> idk shouldnt you know</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> youve been trying for years</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> ooh he got you lorenz!!!</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> F</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Claude, you have 5 seconds to take that back.</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Lorenz who did your hair today.</p><p>
  <strong>Marianne: </strong>
</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Why do you ask?</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> I see you in the dining hall. Your hair it looks weird.</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> he actually went im-</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> now K I S S</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> I WAS ALREADY HERE.</p><p>
  <strong>Marianne:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> have fun you two!</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> i’m going to leave this group chat.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> you cant without my permission</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> admin powers ;)</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> speaking of which </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> if you dont want a terrible nickname, please call lorenz a bad noble thanks!</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Claude, you’re acting foolish.</p><p>
  <strong>Marianne:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> marianne why do u keep</p><p><strong>Marianne:</strong> I doNT KNOW IM rRying to TY</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> putting empty spaces</p><p><strong>Marianne:</strong> PE</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> o ok nvm</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> it’s okay, marianne! take your time :)</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> lorenz is a bad noble. there happy?</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Lysithea, WHY?</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Lol Lorenz your face is red.</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> Wait guys!!! Im coming omw xD</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> @lysithea ily</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> i don’t care, stop bothering me.</p><p>
  <b> <em><br/></em>{ Claude has changed Lysithea’s nickname to #1 favorite. } </b>
</p><p><br/><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> WHAT DID I JUST SAY????!!!</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> anyone else?</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> i thought i was ur fave?</p><p>
  <b> <br/>{ Claude has changed Hilda’s nickname to other #1 favorite. } </b>
</p><p><br/><strong>other #1 favorite:</strong> tf is this</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> you asked ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p><strong>Marianne:</strong> Ah Cute!! How did you do that </p><p><strong>Marianne:</strong> Claude</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> i got you dont worry</p><p>
  <b> <br/>{ Claude has changed Marianne’s nickname to ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. } </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯: </strong>
</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> Oh that’s so cute!!!!</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> ooh me next!</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Stop encouraging him.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> you know the rules iggy ;)</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Lorenz sucks. There</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> unf youre killing me</p><p>
  <b> <em><br/></em>{ Claude has changed Leonie’s nickname to Jeralt’s favorite. } </b>
</p><p><br/><strong>other #1 favorite:</strong> LMAO</p><p><strong>Jeralt’s favorite:</strong> Ok this is appropriate.</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> You’re insufferable, all of you.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> why would you say that about @marianne :(</p><p><strong>Jeralt’s favorite:</strong> Lorenz stop staring at your food and eat it.</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> I’m here!!!! :D</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> It’s MY food.</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯: </strong> did you say. Something  about? Me Lorenz??</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING</p><p><strong>other #1 favorite:</strong> asdfjskfjkad</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> Omg guys!!! Come join us were having a blast xD</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> No, we’re not.</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> “lorenz is a bad noble.”</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> sorry lorenz! i didn’t mean it :(</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> …</p><p>
  <b> <em><br/></em>{ Claude has changed Ignatz’s nickname to uwu. } </b>
</p><p><br/><strong>uwu:</strong> huh? what’s uwu?</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong>   U W U</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong>  oh!! It’s a face</p><p><strong>Jeralt’s favorite:</strong> Omg guys Raphael eats a LOT.</p><p><strong>Jeralt’s favorite:</strong> You need to see this.</p><p>
  <b> <br/>{ Jeralt’s favorite has sent a photo to the group chat. } </b>
</p><p><br/><strong>uwu:</strong> WHOA</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> It’s worse in person.</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> Dw I’m getting seconds after!! Haha</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> o___o</p><p><strong>other #1 favorite:</strong> im screaming what</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> Uhh I don’t think that’s</p><p>¯<strong>\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> Healthy Raphael!</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> It’s not.</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> but I wanna gain muscle!!! </p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> need LOTS OF MEAT :D</p><p>
  <b> <em><br/></em>{ Claude has changed Raphael’s nickname to Thick n meaty. } </b>
</p><p><br/><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> 20 unread messages??? are you guys crazy???????</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> ew what’s with raphael's nickname</p><p><strong>Thick n meaty:</strong> Hey I LIKE IT!!!</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> it was @lorenz idea :/</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> I SWEAR TO SEIROS</p><p><strong>Jeralt’s favorite:</strong> Lorenz stop typing so loud.</p><p><strong>other #1 favorite:</strong> F</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>---- Chat log accessed at 9:23 AM. Changes displayed below.</p><p>Claude: N/A<br/>Hilda: other #1 favorite<br/>Lysithea: #1 favorite<br/>Lorenz: N/A<br/>Ignatz: uwu<br/>Marianne: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/>Leonie: Jeralt's favorite<br/>Raphael: Thick n meaty</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Claude:</strong> guys i have news</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> what is it?</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> And we should care because?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> ok ill make a separate chat</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> with everyone minus lorenz</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> I beg your pardon?</p><p>
  <strong><br/>~ * ~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> { Claude has started a new group conversation. Say hi! } </strong>
</p><p><br/><strong>Claude:</strong> guys i have news</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Is this important Claude.</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> i’m studying rn</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> @lysithea when are you not studying</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> is this about the professor?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> one point for ignatz :)</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> wait there’s TEA?</p><p><strong>Marianne:</strong> Tea?</p><p><strong>Marianne:</strong> I would love some tea thank you Claude!</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> Wow Marianne!!! </p><p><strong>Marianne:</strong> Hm ?</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> You talk a lot more here than inperson!!!!! :D</p><p><strong>Marianne:</strong> Oh</p><p><strong>Marianne:</strong> Uh</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> sHHH DONT SCARE HER</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> ok anyways</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> guess whos curious about teach</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> teach? you mean the professor?</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Me I’m curious.</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> probably lorenz lmao</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> havent you guys noticed he doesnt talk</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> like ever</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> how is this news</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> No he does!!</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> We got dinner 3 days ago it was rly fun :D</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> wtheck he never got dinner with me</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> arent you “studying” @lysithea</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> stop @ing me jerk</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> @lysithea who are you talking to</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> I mean neither does Jeralt. So like father like son.</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> @claude die</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> maybe he’s shy?</p><p><strong>Marianne:</strong> Yes</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> but he’s a good professor and that’s what matters!</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> Yea!! And he can eat a LOT!!!!!</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Bet he’s not good as Jeralt though I’m just saying.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> hes our professor</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> i know you guys are curious</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> let me guess</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> do you have a plan?</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> you came up with a plan</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> damn it ignatz!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> and i oop</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> ahh i’m sorry! :(</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> maybe ;)</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> meet @ the library in 2 hours</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> i’m already here.</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Ugh why its so far.</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> Can I bring my lunch with me????</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> claude u better be onto something i s2g</p><p>
  <strong><br/>~ * ~<br/><br/></strong>
</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> hey @lorenz head to the library in 2 hours</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> I beg your pardon?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> i like it when you beg ;)</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> come find out </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> stuff about teach</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> And why should I listen to you?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> ok dont come</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Wait, tell me what’s going on first.</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Claude?</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> CLAUDE??</p><p><strong>other #1 favorite:</strong> lorenz stfu</p><p> </p><p><strong><br/>other #1 favorite:</strong> uhh where is everyone?</p><p><strong>other #1 favorite:</strong> also claude change my nickname pls</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> what why</p><p><strong>other #1 favorite:</strong> bc its dumb lmao</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> fine</p><p><em> <strong><br/></strong> </em> <strong>{ Claude has changed other #1 favorite’s nickname to I’m literally baby. }</strong></p><p><br/><strong>I’m literally baby:</strong> i mean ur not wrong</p><p><strong>I’m literally baby:</strong> jfc u people are LATE</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Why are we still texting? We’re literally standing next to one another.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> because were in a library</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> because you’re loud</p><p><strong>Thick n meaty:</strong> It’s more fun this way!!</p><p><strong>Jeralt’s favorite:</strong> Ok so whats the plan.</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> Uh</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> May I give</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> A suggestion?</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> go for it marianne!</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> Maybe if</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> We split up?</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> We don’t even know what's going on.</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> Oh</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> because no ones letting me speak</p><p><strong>I’m literally baby:</strong> hurry up and tell us</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> calm down @hilda we know youre not busy</p><p><strong>I’m literally baby:</strong> are u forreal rn</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> i’m leaving.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> ok wait</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> gather round</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> make sure no ones listening</p><p> </p><p><strong><br/>Claude:</strong> all clear?</p><p><strong>Jeralt’s favorite:</strong> I dont think this is going to work in my opinion.</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> same here</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> isn’t it lying? :(</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> you guys can dip if you want</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> but i wanna learn about him</p><p><strong>I’m literally baby:</strong> same lmao</p><p><strong>I’m literally baby:</strong> im in</p><p><strong>Thick n meaty:</strong> Yea lets do it!!!!!</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> And why couldn’t you just type this to us, Claude</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Instead of wasting all our time?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> do you know what chat logs are</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Chat logs?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> yea didnt think so</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>---- Chat log accessed at 9:46 AM. Changes displayed below.</p><p>Claude: N/A<br/>Hilda: I'm literally baby<br/>Lysithea: #1 favorite<br/>Lorenz: N/A<br/>Ignatz: uwu<br/>Marianne: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/>Leonie: Jeralt's favorite<br/>Raphael: Thick n meaty</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Claude:</strong> are we good to go?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> state your positions</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> Stables</p><p><strong>Jeralt’s favorite:</strong> The training grounds.</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> library </p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> this is so stupid</p><p><strong>Thick n meaty:</strong> Im at the dining hall!!! </p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> classroom!</p><p><strong>I’m literally baby:</strong> can i sleep in my dorm at least</p><p><strong>I’m literally baby:</strong> im tired</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> no wtf</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> @lorenz i see you active</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> you have 5 seconds before i change your nickname </p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> You’re going to do that regardless.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> true :P</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Very well. Courtyard.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> perfect</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> ill get the ball rolling</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> keep me posted </p><p> </p><p><strong><br/>Claude:</strong> updates?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> i talked to him an hr ago</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> should be with @lysithea</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> he just left</p><p><strong>I’m literally baby:</strong> wait am i next</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> yes!</p><p><strong>I’m literally baby:</strong> omg</p><p><strong>I’m literally baby:</strong> what am i asking again</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> ಠ_ಠ</p><p>
  <strong>~ * ~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>{ Claude has started a new conversation with you. Say hi! }</strong>
</p><p><br/><strong>Claude:</strong> how did i know youd forget</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> how could i not</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> tf kind of plan is this</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> a good one ;)</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> ok so </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> the riddle is “im quick to lose, my ego is thin. noble blood only goes up to my chin. the ladies all love the lies that I tell. if i am heaven then claude must be hell.”</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> LMFAO so lorenz </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> that obvious huh</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> what if professor doesn’t figure it out</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> he will </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> its easy on purpose</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> ohhhh ok</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> and dont forget to ask for info</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> thats the whole point</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> lol what if hes like</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> “i like cats” or smthing </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> better than nothing</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> wow look at u</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> so much effort</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> i mean its teach</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> didnt know u were crushing that hard LOL ;)</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> say that in main chat and ill use you for target practice</p><p>
  <strong><br/>~*~</strong>
</p><p><br/><strong>I’m literally baby:</strong> ok lorenz ur up next</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> I can only imagine what foul riddle Claude came up for me.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> i talked about your body</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> how sexy it is ;)</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Excuse me, what?!</p><p><strong>Jeralt’s favorite:</strong> Ew.</p><p><strong>Thick n meaty:</strong> Ooh I wanna see ur muscles Lorenz!!! Let’s compare :)</p><p>
  <strong><br/>{ Thick n meaty has sent a photo to the group chat. }</strong>
</p><p><br/><strong>Claude:</strong> DONT OPEN IT</p><p><strong>Thick n meaty:</strong> Check it out!!! Impressive right??</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> holy shit.</p><p><strong>I’m literally baby:</strong> ^^^^^^</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> did ignatz just curse</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> the world must be ending</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> MARIANNE DONT </p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> What</p><p>¯<strong>\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> Is this????</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> OPEN THAT WHATEVER YOU DO!!</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> ugh i tried</p><p><strong>Thick n meaty:</strong> Dont worry im only gonna get bigger XD</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> I think I’m going to be ill.</p><p> </p><p><strong><br/>Claude:</strong> teach just left again</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> we did it bois and girls</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> i think hes upset</p><p><strong>Jeralt’s favorite:</strong> Yea he seemed annoyed after me.</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> i TOLD you this was a bad idea</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> we basically just</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> led him in a circle</p><p><strong>I’m literally baby:</strong> so what prize did you give him claude</p><p><strong>I’m literally baby:</strong> was it a KISS</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> what?</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> what</p><p><strong>Jeralt’s favorite:</strong> What.</p><p><strong>Thick n meaty:</strong> Someones giving kisses???</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Care to explain, Claude?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> hildas being hilda</p><p><strong>I’m literally baby:</strong> xo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>---- Chat log accessed at 10:01 AM. Changes displayed below.</p><p>Claude: N/A<br/>Hilda: I'm literally baby<br/>Lysithea: #1 favorite<br/>Lorenz: N/A<br/>Ignatz: uwu<br/>Marianne: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/>Leonie: Jeralt's favorite<br/>Raphael: Thick n meaty</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>I’m literally baby: </b>so claude</p><p><b>I’m literally baby:</b> u gonna tell us what that was about</p><p><b>I’m literally baby:</b> its been like 3 days</p><p><b>#1 favorite: </b>sigh</p><p><b>#1 favorite:</b> can't we enjoy the peace @hilda</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> I’m sorry</p><p><b>#1 favorite:</b> ????</p><p><b>#1 favorite: </b>not you marianne??</p><p><b>I’m literally baby:</b> did u just type out "sigh"</p><p><b>uwu: </b>did we ever hear back from him?</p><p><b>uwu:</b> or the professor?</p><p><b>Lorenz:</b> No, we haven't.</p><p><b>uwu</b><strong>:</strong> hmm</p><p><b>Jeralt's favorite:</b> Do you guys think Claude ran off.</p><p><b>I’m literally baby:</b> huh </p><p><b>I’m literally baby: </b>how would he run off</p><p><b>I’m literally baby: </b>this is a group convo lmao</p><p><b>I’m literally baby: </b>wait actually</p><p><b>I’m literally baby: </b>@claude wya</p><p><b>#1 favorite:</b> @claude </p><p><b>Lorenz:</b> Finally, justice is being served.</p><p><b>Lorenz: </b>@@@CLAUDE</p><p><b>I’m literally baby: </b>ur so extra lorenz lmfao</p><p><b>Thick n meaty:</b> Whoa!! Whyre we all @claude? :O</p><p><b>uwu:</b> hey @claude!</p><p><b>Jeralt's favorite: </b>@Claude explain whats happening.</p><p> </p><p><b><br/>#1 favorite:</b> is he seriously ignoring us</p><p><b>Lorenz:</b> Is anyone surprised?</p><p><b>Lorenz:</b> Must I remind you all that this is CLAUDE.</p><p><b>Lorenz:</b> *@CLAUDE.</p><p><b>uwu: </b>i’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation!</p><p><b>Jeralt's favorite:</b> Like what ignatz.</p><p><b>uwu: </b>uh…</p><p><b>uwu: </b>i’m not sure :(</p><p><b>I’m literally baby:</b> WAIT</p><p><b>I’m literally baby: </b>im a genius</p><p><b>I’m literally baby:</b> marianne did u @him yet</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> Uh</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> No?</p><p><b>I’m literally baby:</b> do it</p><p><b>I’m literally baby: </b>if u do it he’ll answer</p><p><b><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> </b>Why me</p><p><b>Lorenz: </b>Your opinion deserves to be heard, Marianne.</p><p><b>uwu: </b>don’t doubt yourself marianne!</p><p><b>Thick n meaty:</b> Id answer you marianne!!!! :D</p><p><b>#1 favorite:</b> just do it marianne </p><p><b>#1 favorite:</b> you have nothing to lose</p><p><b><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> </b>Ah</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> But</p><p><b>I’m literally baby: </b>ill leave you alone for 3 days</p><p><b>I’m literally baby: </b>AND ill feed the birds for u</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> Well </p><p><b>Jeralt's favorite:</b> No pressure Marianne lol.</p><p>
  <b><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> </b>
</p><p><b><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> </b>I can’t</p><p><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> @Claude</p><p><b><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> </b>IM SORRY</p><p><b>Claude:</b> @marianne what happened??</p><p><b>Claude:</b> wait</p><p><b>#1 favorite:</b> GRAB HIM</p><p><b>Lorenz:</b> You’re not getting away Claude!</p><p><b>I’m literally baby: </b>how do yall keep forgetting </p><p><b>I’m literally baby: </b>that this is a group chat lmfao</p><p><b>Claude: </b>uh</p><p><b>Claude:</b> hi</p><p><b>Thick n meaty: </b>Welcome back claude lets celebrate!!!</p><p><b>Claude:</b> whoa</p><p><b>Claude:</b> is everyone upset o_o</p><p><b>Jeralt's favorite:</b> No youre just annoying.</p><p><b>#1 favorite:</b> seriously</p><p><b>#1 favorite: </b>@claude ANSWER US</p><p><b>Lorenz:</b> @Claude I will continue to @ you until you answer.</p><p><b>Lorenz: </b>@Claude</p><p><b>Lorenz:</b> @Claude</p><p><b>#1 favorite:</b> @lorenz shut up</p><p><b>Lorenz:</b> I’m ON YOUR SIDE.</p><p><b>Jeralt's favorite:</b> @Claude stop being annoying.</p><p><b>uwu:</b> hi claude! </p><p><b>Claude:</b> hi @ignatz :)</p><p><b>Thick n meaty:</b> Tell us whats going on!!!</p><p><b>I’m literally baby:</b> srsly </p><p><b>I’m literally baby:</b> spill the tea</p><p><b>Claude: </b>why does</p><p><b>Claude: </b>no one trust me :(</p><p><b>#1 favorite: </b>can you blame us</p><p><b>Jeralt's favorite: </b>Yea Jeralt always says that trust has to be earned.</p><p><b>Claude: </b>then im about to earn it</p><p><b>Claude: </b>meet @ the classroom</p><p><b>Claude: </b>in one hour</p><p><b>Lorenz</b>: Honestly, again?</p><p><b>Claude: </b>yes again</p><p><b>Claude: </b>dont be late</p><p><b>Claude: </b>no, its not a scheme</p><p><b>I’m literally baby:</b> wait ur being serious?</p><p><b>uwu: </b>do we get a hint?</p><p><b>Claude: </b>nope</p><p><b>Claude: </b>that would ruin the surprise ;)</p><p><b>#1 favorite: </b>ugh</p><p><b>Thick n meaty: </b>Is there gonna b food Claude???</p><p><b>Claude: </b>uh</p><p><b>Claude: </b>i mean</p><p><b>Claude: </b>no?</p><p><b>Thick n meaty: </b>:((((</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><br/>{ Claude has sent a photo to the group chat. }</strong>
</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> this is what i was talking about</p><p><strong>Claude: </strong>enjoy it</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> now if youll excuse me</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> im off to burn a sheet of paper</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> wow</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> i didnt know the professor was so secretive</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> how do we know we can trust him</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> wait, he likes cake?</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> jk im sold</p><p><strong>Jeralt's favorite: </strong>Looks like he cant use a lance.</p><p><strong>Jeralt's favorite: </strong>That makes me the better apprentice.</p><p><strong>Thick n meaty: </strong>WHAT</p><p><strong>Jeralt's favorite: </strong>I knew it ha!</p><p><strong>Thick n meaty: </strong>He doesnt like boar???</p><p><strong>Thick n meaty: </strong>Aw man :((</p><p><strong>I'm literally baby:</strong> LMAO he told me that one</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> So Claude has compiled together</p><p><strong>Lorenz: </strong>Everything that the professor shared with us in Claude’s 'scheme'?</p><p><strong>Jeralt's favorite:</strong> Yea looks like it.</p><p><strong>Lorenz: </strong>For...what purpose, exactly?</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> for us to get to know him?</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> i take back everything i said</p><p><strong>#1 favorite: </strong>the professor's great</p><p><strong>Thick n meaty:</strong> What kinda man doesnt like boar???</p><p><b><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong> </b>Uh</p><p><strong>I'm literally baby: </strong>wtf</p><p><strong>I'm literally baby: </strong>i am NOT the loudest</p><p><strong>I'm literally baby: </strong>he's a liar akdjfdskl</p><p><strong>Lorenz: </strong>Well, that clears up my suspicions!</p><p><strong>Lorenz: </strong>I knew that I could count on the professor to tell the truth. :)</p><p><strong>I'm literally</strong> <strong>baby: </strong>@lorenz im gonna cut ur head off</p><p><b><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯: </strong></b>Hello</p><p><strong>uwu: </strong>ooh his favorite art form is painting!</p><p><strong>I'm literally baby: </strong>u should draw him ignatz</p><p><strong>uwu: </strong>hmm</p><p><strong>uwu: </strong>i shouldn't</p><p><strong>uwu: </strong>i'm not good enough for that :(</p><p><b><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯: </strong></b>Guys</p><p><strong>#1 favorite: </strong>what kind of cake though</p><p><strong>I'm literally baby:</strong> what is it with u and cake</p><p><strong>#1 favorite: </strong>it's GOOD &gt;:(</p><p><strong>Lorenz: </strong>You're in luck, Lysithea.</p><p><strong>Lorenz: </strong>House Gloucester is known for its exquisite bakeries.</p><p><strong>#1 favorite: </strong>no one asked</p><p><b><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯: </strong></b>EXCUSE ME</p><p><strong>I'm literally baby: </strong>omg</p><p><strong>uwu: </strong>wait let marianne talk!</p><p><strong>Jeralt's favorite:</strong> Ah sorry marianne.</p><p><strong>I'm literally baby: </strong>sorry @marianne</p><p><strong>I'm literally baby: </strong>we're a mess lmao</p><p><strong>Lorenz: </strong>Yes, Marianne?</p><p><strong>Lorenz: </strong>By the power of the soon-to-be-permanent replacement for Claude, the floor is yours.</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> really lorenz </p><p><b><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong></b> I see Claude</p><p><b><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯: </strong></b>In the courtyard</p><p><strong>I'm literally baby:</strong> huh</p><p><b><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong></b> He's talking </p><p><b><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯:</strong></b> To the professor</p><p><strong>#1 favorite: </strong>WTF</p><p><strong>I'm literally baby: </strong>chile what</p><p><strong>Jeralt's favorite</strong>: I thought he was burning the paper.</p><p><strong>uwu: </strong>is he holding the paper marianne?</p><p><strong>Thick n meaty: </strong>Maybe hes getting food??</p><p><b><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯: </strong></b>I can't tell</p><p><b><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯: </strong></b>His back is turned</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> There's no possible way he could've burned it already.</p><p><strong>Jeralt's favorite:</strong> Youre saying he betrayed us?</p><p><strong>Jeralt's favorite:</strong> Thats not cool.</p><p><strong>Lorenz: </strong>I should've known.</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> wait hold on!</p><p><strong>uwu: </strong>they could be talking about anything</p><p><strong>#1 favorite: </strong>idc</p><p><strong>I'm literally baby:</strong> guess ill get my clown makeup</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> he's been weird all week</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> somethings not right</p><p><strong>Thick n meaty:</strong> Why didnt he bring us to the party??? :(</p><p><strong>Jeralt's favorite:</strong> Good point! He couldve told us at least.</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> i bet he's putting the blame on us</p><p><strong>Lorenz: </strong>I wouldn't put it past him.</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> i don't want to consider that :(</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> omg ignatz</p><p><strong>#1 favorite: </strong>can you stop being a baby</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> hey, i'm not a baby!</p><p><strong>Jeralt's favorite: </strong>I say we make him talk.</p><p><strong>Lorenz: </strong>Ah, the sweet glory of retribution.</p><p><strong>Jeralt's favorite:</strong> Not by force obviously.</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> isn't that too obvious</p><p><strong>Thick n meaty:</strong> Its all about strength not talking!!!</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Raphael, that's not relevant here.</p><p><strong>Thick n</strong> <strong>meaty: </strong>Hey that reminds me!! You never showed me</p><p><strong>Thick n meaty:</strong> Your muscles Lorenz!!!!! :)</p><p><strong>Lorenz: </strong>Yes, that was the point.</p><p><strong>I'm literally baby:</strong> omg </p><p><strong>I'm literally baby:</strong> for the last time</p><p><strong>I'm literally baby: </strong>tHiS iS a GrOuP chAt</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> why do you keep saying that</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> OHWAIT</p><p><strong>#1 favorite: </strong>i get it</p><p><strong>Jeralt's favorite:</strong> Huh whatd you get?</p><p><strong>#1 favorite:</strong> what we should do</p><p><strong>#1 favorite: </strong>@claude ANSWER.</p><p><strong>Lorenz: </strong>Of course.</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> @CLAUDE</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> @claude</p><p><strong>Thick n</strong> <strong>meaty:</strong> @Claude!!</p><p><strong>Lorenz: </strong>@CLAUDE</p><p><strong>Jeralt's favorite: </strong>@Claude.</p><p><b><strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯: </strong></b>@Claude?</p><p><strong>I'm literally baby: </strong>im deceased</p><p><strong>I'm literally baby:</strong> alright fine</p><p><strong>I'm literally baby: </strong>@claude ur in for it now</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>---- Chat log accessed at 6:03 PM. Changes displayed below.</p><p>Claude: N/A<br/>Hilda: N/A<br/>Lysithea: N/A<br/>Lorenz: N/A<br/>Ignatz: N/A<br/>Marianne: N/A<br/>Leonie: N/A<br/>Raphael: N/A</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Claude:</strong> HEY WTF</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> WHAT HAPPENED TO MY NICKNAMES</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Do any of you hear that?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> hear what</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Correct, me neither.</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> I propose we continue to ignore Claude until he confesses to his crimes.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> what</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> lorenz you might be onto something</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Im still Jeralt’s favorite! Btw</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Just so everyone knows.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> um hello</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> im here</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> im talking again </p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> yall hear sumthin</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> I do not.</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> You guys want dinner??</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> aw, i kinda liked my nickname :(</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> wait, sorry, i meant what nickname?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> ignatz </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> not you too T_T</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> dinner sounds nice</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> wonder if Claude would like to come</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> this is why youre my favorite :)</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> guess we’ll never know</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> oh well</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> oh COME ON</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> LOL see everyone there?</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> idk if Claude is reading this but if u are</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> dont come</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Yea unless you tell the truth!</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> well idk who this Claude is </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> but you should get marianne to agree</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> otherwise its not unanimous</p><p><strong>Marianne:</strong> I agree</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> WTF</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> aksjakdld proud of u @marianne</p><p><strong>Marianne:</strong> Dining hall?</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> Yeah ofc!!!!!</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> I look forward to discussing Claude in great detail.</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Horribly, that is.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> alright fine</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> youve forced my hand</p><p>
  <strong><br/>{ Claude has added Byleth to the group chat. }</strong>
</p><p><strong><br/>Claude: </strong>get em teach</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> HUH</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Professor?!</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Claude, why did you add me?</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Also, good evening everyone.</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> O SHIT </p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> WAIT I MEAN</p><p><strong>Hilda: </strong>OH SHOOT</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> i hung out with teach yesterday</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> he said you guys are terrible</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> ahh we’re doomed! :(</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> he’s lying professor!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> we didn’t do anything</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Why is everyone so agitated?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> theyre always like that</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> @claude i'm going to KILL YOU.</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> wait are we not in trouble?</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> haha jk I mean</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> what trouble haha </p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> I don’t believe so? </p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Am I missing something?</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> nope &lt;3 </p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> HEY Professor I heard you dont like meat?? :(</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Ah, I don’t.</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Hey thats not fair!</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Im better so I should get admin powers too.</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> Im…gonna go eat my feelings :(</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> @Leonie I’m actually super admin.</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> I have access to the entire system.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> you tell em teach</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> in fact teach and i were talking yesterday</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> about what a great student i am</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> since i took the time to learn so much</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> right teach?</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> You certainly put in effort.</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> I’m afraid I don’t follow.</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> What is going on, professor? </p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Surely Claude is lying to you.</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> oh for sure</p><p><strong>Marianne:</strong> Hi Professor?</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Hello Marianne. I hope you’re doing well.</p><p><strong>Marianne:</strong> I am! Thank you!!</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> uh professor? can you explain?</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> i’m confused :(</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> here you go</p><p>
  <strong><br/>{ Claude has sent a photo to the group chat. }</strong>
</p><p><strong><br/>Byleth:</strong> Claude.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> arent we cute </p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> WAIT</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Hey Claude why are you kissing him on the cheek?</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> WHAT!!!!!</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Omg wait hold on.</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> IM—</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> I FUCKING KNEW IT </p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Is this another prank?! </p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Surely this isn’t what it seems?!?!</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> FHAKSKDMALAJD </p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> uhhhh</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> professor? IS this a prank?</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Well, you see...</p><p><strong>Marianne:</strong> This is a nice picture!</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> o trust me we SEE </p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Claude has shown interest in me</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> lots of it ;)</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> And we addressed it yesterday</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Though I thought we’d agreed not to speak of it publicly.</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> @Claude we’ll talk about this later.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> seriously?</p><p><strong>Claude: </strong>what did you expect</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> its me :P</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> @Byleth please don’t tell me </p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> You’re interested as well?!</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> ooh lorenz</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> youre in for a treat </p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> NO. </p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> BRUHHH</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> :O</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> HE’S JOKING RIGHT</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> No way Jeralt wouldnt approve!</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> PROFESSOR TELL ME HE’S JOKING</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Everyone, please calm down.</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> It’s nothing serious.</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> WE—</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> By the Goddess…</p><p><strong>Claude</strong>: huh</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> thats not what you told me teach</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> :/</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> this is too much </p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> someone call the knights</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong>  im done</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> Ok I got my meat :)))</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> WHOA whats going on???</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Someone please heal our poor Professor.</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> Hey you guys are cute!!!! </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> @teach am i gonna have to tell them the truth?</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> @Claude control yourself.</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> You're not exempt from guilt.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> guilt?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> not sure what you mean</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Really?</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> I know you were behind all this.</p><p><strong>Byleth</strong>: You coerced the rest of the house into following along with your scheme</p><p><strong>Byleth: </strong>Then you tried to put the blame on them.</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> YOU JERK</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Such behavior is shameful for a house leader.</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> I KNEW IT</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> oop canceledt</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> WHOA HEY WHAT</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> thats not true!</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> whoa, you were right leonie!</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Well yea ofc.</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Knew Claude was gonna betray us.</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> You also pretended like you had your facts memorized.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> I DID</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> No, you didn't.</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> The list was in your pocket.</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> I saw you reading it over before talking to me.</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> In the courtyard?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> wait no</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> that was something else!</p><p><strong>Marianne:</strong> I saw you there Professor!</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> I SWEAR</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> you sure did marianne!</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> This is truly a glorious day.</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Claude, you've been caught red-handed!</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Never doubt me again guys!</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> this is the greatest day of my life</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> i’m getting cake after this</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> did the professor just</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> play a reverse card</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Reverse card?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> im not the bad guy</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> are you guys seriously going to trust teach </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> over your HOUSE LEADER</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> duh</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> obviously</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Is that even a question?</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> he IS the professor…</p><p><strong>Marianne:</strong> I trust him!</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> what no</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> im innocent :(</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> @teach cmon tell them!</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> He is not innocent.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> wait</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> theres no proof </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> im innocent until proven guilty! </p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> There certainly is.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> huh?</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Did you forget?</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> I have access to every chat log in the system.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> FUCK</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> I FORGOT ABOUT</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> THE CHAT LOGS </p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Again, what are chat logs?</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Those nicknames were ridiculous.</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> I’ve taken the liberty of deleting them.</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> THANK YOU, Professor.</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> And I’m expecting everyone to explain why they participated in Claude’s scheme.</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Tomorrow, in class.</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> oh gdi</p><p><strong>Lysithea:</strong> @claude this is ALL YOUR FAULT</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Way to go Claude.</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Of course Claude would be the one to drag us all down.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> what just happened</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> im ruined arent i</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> we been knew</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> Hey man do u want some meat??</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> I got boar legs on me :)))</p><p><strong>Ignatz: </strong>professor? can i ask a question?</p><p><strong>Byleth: </strong>Of course.</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> why are you addressing this now?</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> after everything’s already been done?</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> wait tea</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> if u have admin access</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> couldn’t u have seen our messages</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> and stopped this from the beginning</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Wait yea unless…</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> see im not the one to blame</p><p>
  <strong><br/>{ Byleth has changed the settings of the group chat. }</strong>
</p><p><strong><br/>Byleth:</strong> I’ve granted new permissions.</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Everyone can now leave this chat whenever they want.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> what</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> I see now that this chat was a bad idea.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> why would anyone leave</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> were having a great time :)</p><p>
  <strong><br/>{ Lysithea has left the group chat. }</strong>
</p><p><strong><br/>Claude:</strong> hey wtf</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Lol good timing.</p><p>
  <strong><br/>{ Marianne has left the group chat. }</strong>
</p><p><strong><br/>Claude:</strong> wait</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> why are people leaving </p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> i think i have to do some painting</p><p><strong>Ignatz:</strong> bye guys! it’s been fun :)</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> IGGY WAIT</p><p>
  <strong><br/>{ Ignatz has left the group chat. }</strong>
</p><p><strong><br/>Claude:</strong> nooooo</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> not my man T_T</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Your man?</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Doesn’t Ignatz only paint in the mornings?</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Yea he does lol.</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Speaking of which Im out.</p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Nice seeing you professor. </p><p><strong>Leonie:</strong> Also suck it Claude.</p><p>
  <strong><br/>{ Leonie has left the group chat. }</strong>
</p><p><strong><br/>Claude:</strong> was that really necessary</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> See you tomorrow, Leonie.</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Oh, I’m too late.</p><p><strong>Raphael:</strong> Im out too!! But Ill see you guys at lunch!!!! :)</p><p>
  <strong><br/>{ Raphael has left the group chat. }</strong>
</p><p><strong><br/>Byleth: </strong>He forgot about class...</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> I suppose it’s time for me to depart as well.</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> I would say it’s been delightful</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> But it most certainly has not been.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> k bye</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Hush, Claude. Before I take my leave</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> I must first take this chance to address your many shortcomings.</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> After all, the Leicester Alliance deserves a leader with a stronger moral compass.</p><p><strong>Lorenz:</strong> Right, Professor?</p><p>
  <strong><br/>{ Claude has removed Lorenz from the group chat. }</strong>
</p><p><strong><br/>Claude:</strong> oops</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Claude, that was uncalled for.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> i did you a favor</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> did you really want to listen to all that</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Well</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> I suppose not.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> thought so </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> by the way</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> you should fess up teach</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> now that were alone</p><p><strong>Byleth: </strong>About what?</p><p><strong>Claude: </strong>what else?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> me of course </p><p><strong>Claude: </strong>:)</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> I see.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> besides dont i deserve it </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> after getting dragged through the mud like that</p><p><strong>Byleth: </strong>How?</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> You were the one who lied to everyone.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> alright fine</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> guess ill go cry in my room then</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> since my own professor wont even accept me</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> or ill go to dimitri</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> or seteth</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> since all my friends abandoned me too</p><p><strong>Claude: </strong>T_T </p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Fine. I’ll say it again.</p><p><strong>Byleth: </strong>But only because everyone else is gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> uh teach?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> its been two minutes</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> and you havent said anything</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> You were right.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> okay</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> about?</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> I do like you. </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> okay</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> i like where this is going </p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> A lot.</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> There, I said it.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> lol </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> ok thats good enough for me</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> oh teach</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> think you forgot the jk</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Jk?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> yeah</p><p><strong>Claude: </strong>i mean arent you kidding around</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> ...No?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> huh</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> wait</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> wait youre serious?</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Why wouldn’t I be?</p><p><strong>Byleth: </strong>I thought I mentioned all this yesterday?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> yeah but</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> i thought you were joking</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> werent you?</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> Why would I have been joking?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> oh</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> I let you take the photo, didn't I?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> oh man</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> wait i thought</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> thats why ive been teasing you</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> i didnt think you actually liked me back</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> like LIKED liked me</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> I never disagreed with anything you said about us?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> yeah but</p><p><strong>Byleth:</strong> And yes, I meant everything I said.</p><p><strong>Byleth: </strong>Must I repeat myself again?</p><p><strong>Claude: </strong>go ahead</p><p><strong>Claude: </strong>if you really mean it</p><p><strong>Byleth: </strong>Fine.</p><p><strong>Byleth: </strong>I like you, Claude.</p><p><strong>Byleth: </strong>You make me happy.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> awww </p><p><strong>Claude: </strong>TEACH</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> you got me feeling all fuzzy</p><p>
  <strong><br/>{ Claude has changed Byleth’s nickname to Teach&lt;3 }.</strong>
</p><p><strong><br/>Teach&lt;3:</strong> What was that for?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> because you deserve it</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> &lt;3</p><p><strong>Teach&lt;3:</strong> Is that supposed to be a heart?</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> yup</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> its mine</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> thats why you can have it :)</p><p><strong>Teach&lt;3:</strong> Oh. I appreciate the thought.</p><p><strong>Teach&lt;3:</strong> Thank you, Claude.</p><p><strong>Teach&lt;3:</strong> I’ll see you later tonight as planned.</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> cant wait ;)</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p><strong>Claude</strong>: WTF</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> WHY ARE YOU HERE</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> WERE YOU HERE THE WHOLE TIME</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> lmfao</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> pretends to be shocked</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> FUCK </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> how did i not</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> i messed up again</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> wow professor</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> ur a wild one huh</p><p>
  <strong><br/>{ Byleth has left the group chat. }</strong>
</p><p><strong><br/></strong><strong>Claude: </strong>aw man</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> it was just getting good</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> you ruined it</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> stfu u got what u wanted</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> also why is he so awkward </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> i mean i think its cute </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> its teach </p><p><strong>Claude: </strong>what did you expect</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> ok well</p><p><strong>Hilda: </strong>now what</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> everyone left lmao</p><p><strong>Hilda: </strong>guess its just u and me claude</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> aight im out</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> tf</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> why</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> im closing the chat</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> whyyyy</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> im not gonna deal with your questions</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> whyyyYYyyyY</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> o wait</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> i forgot we have private mssging</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> lmao im bubu the fool</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> yea we know</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> go fck yourself</p><p><strong>Claude: </strong>i mean why would i</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> now that i have teach ;)</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> ALSJAKKDDK</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> I HATE THIS</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> ok now i have a date to plan for </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> time to shut this down</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> lmao u know im just gonna bother u privately right</p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> any last words hilda?</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> hmm</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> too bad lorenz cant see this</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> his dreams came true </p><p><strong>Claude:</strong> what do you mean</p><p><strong>Hilda:</strong> F</p><p>
  <strong><br/>{ The group chat has been closed. }</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading!! also for anyone interested, i do have a twitter:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/blahzor1">https://twitter.com/blahzor1</a></p><p>come say hi! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>